Vesspyr Isles Timeline
Notes *The rewards of this Quest lines are all Level 95 and some quests can only be started at level 95 *Vesspyr Isles can be accessed from any druid ring. *For tradeskill quests see the Tears of Veeshan Crafting Timeline. *For collection quests, see the Tears of Veeshan Collections Timeline *For the missons see Draconic Etyma Mission System *You are not required to complete the quest "Tears of Veeshan: The Eternal Broodlands" before doing this time line. Signature Quests #Tears of Veeshan: The Eternal Broodlands #Tears of Veeshan: Shattered Dreams #Tears of Veeshan: The Core Problem #Tears of Veeshan: Falling Tears #*Putting the Rage in Ragefire - rewards flying mount #Age's End: Final Monolith‎‎ #Age's End: Pieces Assembled‎‎ #Age's End: Shattered Fate Daarspire/Falinpol series Lepethida * -- rewards forearms, mount, unlocks Savtek's series * * -- unlocks Tavoken's quest * -- rewards shoulder armor * -- unlocks Harla Dar's quests on Veeshana Tol * -- unlocks Field Marshal Vishra's quests on Veiled Thessk * -- rewards earring Savtek * * * * -- rewards hand armor Kendrex * opens after talking to Yelinak during signature Veasna *The Real Ideal - mail from Veasna begins this quest Tavoken * - Rewards Vesspyr Isles Whisper Column Veiled Thessk series Field Marshal Vishra series * -- unlocks Eldriaks' series * * -- rewards weapon/shield', unlocks Fraka Dar's quest (Family Ties) Darathar * * -- rewards chest armor Eldriaks Fe'Dhar * * * -- rewards cloak Veeshenna Tol series Harla Dar * -- unlocks Ireatan's quests, rewards boots * -- unlocks Marech's quests * -- unlocks Wuoshi's quests * * -- rewards weapon * -- unlocks Jortreva's quests Fraka Dar * -- rewards head item Ireatan * * * -- rewards leg armor Marech of the Shrine * * * * rewards Wrist Item Aeterna Gardens series Wuoshi * unlocks Vuulan's quests * rewards Necklace * * -- rewards Charm and unlocks Jortreva's quests in Karak Peak Vuulan * * rewards house item * -- rewards Charm Karak Peak series Vranala * * -- rewards range item Jortreva * House item, unlocks Gortov quests Gortov * * -- rewards ear item Blightscale series Leizoth * * * rewards ring Droumlunds series Soliddar will not talk to you until you complete the Mark of Awakening quest. Soliddar * House item * Rewards Belt * * -- Rewards wrist & finger Miscellaneous Quests Many of these are repeatable every 90 minutes. * -- Veiled Thessk * -- Aeterna Gardens * -- Sothshae * -- Sothshae * -- Karak Peak dropped item * -- Blightscale * -- Daarspire * -- Droumlunds Advanced Solo Instances The Fractured Hive (Advanced Solo) * (95) High Keep (Advanced Solo) * (95) High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Advanced Solo) * (95) Izshrash'Khar: Stratum of the Protectors (Advanced Solo) * (95) The Nexus Core (Advanced Solo) * (95) Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Advanced Solo) * (95) Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Advanced Solo) * (95) Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation (Advanced Solo) * (95) Heroic Instances The Fractured Hive (Heroic) * (103) High Keep (Heroic) * (103) High Keep: The Pickclaw Depths (Heroic) * (103) Izshrash'Khar: Stratum of the Protectors (Heroic) * (103) The Nexus Core (Heroic) * (103) Ssrez'Ras: Chamber of Stasis (Heroic) * (103) Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Heroic) * (103) Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation (Heroic) * (103)